Star Wars: Legion of Dark
by Nightstripe
Summary: A time of peace has fallen over the galaxy. But on the planet Aicrillon, a new dark force rises, and it is up to two friends, from completely different backgrounds, to come together to stop it.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is Nightstripe. This story is gonna be a collab with Moonstar of Mistclan! We wanted to do something other than Warriors, so here it is. In this, I will be writing from the perspective of rogue padawan Ryast Migra.**

 **Hey, Moonstar here! Um… Nightstripe pretty much explained everything pretty well. Well, if you enjoy this, go check out my story** **The Darkness of Light,** **a group story** **Warriors the New Dawn, Rise of the Ancients** **by Cats of the New Dawn, and** **Silver's Light** **by Nightstripe! I am writing from scavenger Aeron Katana's perspective. Well, enjoy!**

Somewhere, in the outer reaches of space, a black space cruiser, surrounded by battleships reminiscent of Imperial Star Destroyers, soared above Rannon.

"Lord Varik, you summoned me?" said a commander in a black uniform with the Legion of Dark's emblem on it.

"Yes," a figure shrouded in shadow replied. "Alert the troops. Conquest has begun!'

At his command, carried by intercom to the farthest reaches of the battalion, hundreds of small fighter ships, larger command ships, and troop transports sailed out of the command ship and all of the others.

As the swarm of ships touched down on the planet, the dark lord said, "The attack has begun, but this planet is just the first step before we take the rest of the galaxy!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so hi! Nightstripe here. Sorry the prologue was a bit short, but Moonstar and I felt like it was a good intro. Well, what I'm here to say is I normally write Warriors, and it's cool to be doing this. Hope you guys like it! Oh! Here is the link to the name generator I used for Ryast:** starwarsnameandtitlegenerator/

Chapter 1

Ryast

Ryast's ship shot through the atmosphere of the planet. According to the navigator, the planet was called Aicrillon, but he hadn't heard of it. _Anywhere is better than where I came from,_ he thought.

He had been on the planet Rannon with the rest of the Jedi trainees, but at the first sign of an attack on the Temple, he had stolen a Delta-7B Aethersprite class Jedi Light Interceptor ship and ran away. He still blamed himself for his cowardly actions, but above all, he did not want to die.

A blaring sound coming from the ship's console interrupted his thoughts. Ryast looked, and the proximity alarm was going off. He looked out of the cockpit just in time to swerve and pull up the ship from crashing into a large building. He flinched when he heard a horrible scraping sound as his wing glanced the wall of the building.

Although he had avoided crashing, the building had done its damage. The console showed that both engines were malfunctioning, and when Ryast looked back, he saw a trail of sparks following the starship.

That was a reminder to him not to immerse himself in his thoughts again though, seeing as it had almost gotten him killed. In a desperate attempt to keep flying, Ryast quickly punched a series of buttons that transferred emergency power to the engines.

Ryast knew that he wasn't going to be able to land the ship, but he wanted to keep it in the air.

Ryast checked the engine's power level and gasped in alarm. _That's only enough for about 45 seconds left of flight!_ He activated the scanner to scan for life-forms, not wanting to be found and not wanting to hurt anybody. The coast was clear, except for three solitary life-forms in the top range of the scan.

With the Light Interceptor quickly losing power, Ryast grabbed his lightsaber, communicator, and a backpack containing supplies. As he scored over the desert, he saw many dunes, lots of wrecked and crashed spaceships, and more junk.

That reminded him of the Jedi Temple. When the assault had started, it had been chaos. Laser blasts raining down from the sky and armor-clad troopers landing to kill the Jedi. Some of the most brave Jedi had faced the troopers, but most had run. And almost all of the Jedi, whether they had run or fought, died.

And almost all of the Jedi, even the padawans like Ryast had felt a presence leading the forces from above. It was the presence of a Sith.

Ryast had taken one look at the swarm of fighters above them and the troops landing and taken off. He had run past his fellow Jedi being captured and slaughtered. He went inside the temple, into the hangar. He was ignoring the cries of all of the Jedi, but in the commotion Ryast didn't think anyone had noticed him.

The first ship he saw was luckily one he knew how to pilot from his training, even though it looked like an older model than the one he was used to. Reaching out to the Force, Ryast pried open the latches that held the cockpit in place, and it opened. He jumped in.

When Ryast examined the interior of the ship, he saw that it was a class 7-B Light Interceptor. That was definitely flyable! Ryast prepared the hyperdrive and launched off.

Ryast was jolted back to the present by a sudden drop in altitude. The engines had failed. The ship plummeted down to the sands of the planet.

As the ship collided with the ground, Ryast blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aeron

Aeron Katana slowly trekked across the blazing sands of Aicrillon. He knew something was out there, but he didn't know what.

"S3, Scan for life-forms," He ordered his blue and red astromech droid. S3-E3's head slowly whirled around as he scanned the dunes. S3 beeped,

"Two life-forms approaching from South!" Aeron had trained himself to understand his droid's beeping.

"Get down!" He ordered. S3 spun around, and slowly burrowed into the sand. A few muffled beeping noises could be heard as the tip of the droid's head was covered up.

Spinning around, Aeron pulled his staff from its harness on his back, and sank into a fighting stance. He pressed a button on its shaft, and the Electrostaff came to life, with purple electricity flickering around the tips. Aeron had found it in the wreck of a Separatist starfighter crashed on the planet. It was one of his luckiest finds, along with the E-11 blaster rifle he had traded, along with other parts to get S3-E3.

"I know you're there!" he shouted, "Are you going to make me come and find you?" Aeron heard scuffling noises, and two helmeted and armored troopers popped out from behind the dunes. They drew blaster rifles, and aimed them at him.

"Drop your weapon," one trooper ordered.

"Come and make me!" Aeron retorted, spinning his staff.

"You're really going to make me do this," the other sighed.

"Yup!" Aeron replied lightly.

The troopers aimed their weapons, and fired. Two red-hot red bolts of energy came hurtling out of the muzzles.

Aeron whirled his staff, and swatted the bullets out of the air, scorching the sands where they hit.

They fired a second volley, and this time Aeron wasn't fast enough. He hit one aside, but the second scorched his arm, burning through his makeshift armor. Blinded by pain and rage, he lashed out with his staff. It collided with the side of one's head, and cracked his helmet open with a sickening crunch.

The trooper crumpled to the ground, blood trickling out of his helmet. Aeron turned on the other one and challenged; "You want to end up like him?" he asked challengingly as he jerked his head toward the other trooper.

"This is just the beginning," the trooper replied. He dropped his blaster, and pulled out a vibroblade from a sheath on his back.

The first strike came with blinding speed, and Aeron barely had enough time to raise his staff to block it. The trooper followed up with another quick strike that glanced off the tip of Aeron's electrostaff, more of a lucky deflect than a block. As they faced off, he noticed S3 pop up out of the sand behind the trooper and make his way to Aeron's custom M-004 speeder bike, wheel it around, and start speeding towards him.

"Look behind you!" Aeron challenged. The trooper spun around, to be promptly slammed to the ground by S3. "Let's go!" he shouted, as he leaped up onto the speeder, and sped off into the desert, as the trooper grabbed his rifle and shot after them.

Once Aeron was sure that they had lost them, he zoomed back to his home. Aeron's home was a gorge that he found one day searching for scraps, and had now made different caves and buildings with the help of some droids he hired by trading valuables from a crashed Imperial Star Destroyer. He was sorting through his scraps, when he heard it. A horrible screeching sound shook the air, followed by a the sound of an engine choking and running out of power.

 _That must've come from the outpost!_ he thought. Aeron climbed the side of the gorge, just in time to see a Delta-7B Jedi interceptor shoot overhead, smoke emitting from the right thruster and crash, sending dust flying from the impact. He ran over, and once the smoke had cleared, took in the shape of the ship. There were scorch marks on the body, the glass dome was cracked, and one of the thrusters was lying in the sand around 20 feet away. He pulled out his Electrostaff, ignited it, and warily walked over to the starfighter to see a boy crumpled in the cockpit, blood trickling from his forehead.


End file.
